


Got me trippin' like

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 为了WOW而WOW的一篇, 旻浩on top, 是旻菲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 见到那个人的瞬间，世界都是沉默的；周围所有人，除了他，全都黯淡下去，失去存在的意义——人们这样描述最炽热的感情。
Relationships: Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 1





	Got me trippin' like

*无意义短打  
*推荐BGM当然是Wow!!

-

见到那个人的瞬间，世界都是沉默的；周围所有人，除了他，全都黯淡下去，失去存在的意义——人们这样描述最炽热的感情。

但那是不够的，李旻浩想，仅仅是内心被放大具象化的一句惊叹，好像远远不够。言语不足以形容，理智不足以解释，那些迈向未知的脚步。他看着吧台处隐约的身影，终日里的烦躁不安终于被另外的情绪转移。很想知道。只想知道。

「Wow.」穿过任意摇晃的舞池，李旻浩在离吧台半米的地方站住，刻意流露出一声讶异。听见声响，对方果然回过头来，下意识微蹙着眉头，面上带着些许戒备和迷惘。

大概是面对韩国人时最常见的表情。李旻浩从没探究过，却也能猜出这样的表情在其他地方重演了多少次。外国人Felix Lee，这学期从澳洲来的交换生，李旻浩名义上的室友。当初办过入住就再也没回去住过，偶尔在别人聊天中听到，原来是自己在校外独居。至于独居到底会否孤独，没人去问他。热情洋溢的交换生有许多，阴郁寡言的自然无人费心。而被标记为不合群的外国人，似乎也对所有人一视同仁地毫不好奇。

而此刻，本该保持冷漠的人正微微前倾，盯着面前的双唇，似乎在认真辨别什么。

「Hi… I’m Felix.」在暧昧横生的同性酒吧，张扬姓名就等于直接拨开自己。李旻浩本能地兴奋着，因为如愿听见海般深沉的嗓音，也因为酒精作用下，那迷离的眼神在自己脸上再次聚焦。或许更兴奋的是，他知道Felix没有认出自己。这将是由他完全掌控的一次初遇。

李旻浩在Felix身边坐下，点了一份加冰的软饮，然后嘴巴微张，笑着将杯子推向旁边的人。他从来知道自己哪里足够好看，知道怎样做最让男人动情。不出意外地，Felix的目光缓慢移动在杯与人之间，仿佛已经失去了抉择的神经。李旻浩轻轻捏住那人未完的酒盏，向上稍微提起，便只剩下虚握着的手掌，独自耗费着昏暗的时光。

Felix的背微不可见地塌下一个弧度。酒吧里乐声蔓延，被音符包裹的枪响在节奏间模拟出起伏的情绪。回头看去，舞池中有人跌倒，有人攀爬，但都在热潮里相互贴合。他喝得足够多，却仍无法逃离这盛大的搁浅。

李旻浩注视着转动又停滞的身影，克制着唇齿紧闭，不让一丝声响惊醒眼前人。他在赌一丝破裂的吐息。人们常常会从背后尴尬的凝视里挣脱出来，争得主动的一击；但对于飘散在异国土地的落寞的叶，几滴雨水就能将脊背敲得粉碎。如果无路可走，如果摇摇欲坠——

应该会和第一次见面时不一样吧？

李旻浩还记得在公寓门口见到Felix的情形。不像其他交换生，他没有巨大贵重的行李箱，也没有熟识的本国朋友，身边只有一条影子，瘦瘦长长折成几段，孤傲地掉落在台阶上。李旻浩没有来得及打招呼，只是不近不远地四眸相照，记忆里就只留下一片朦胧的黑色。而后朋友们谈论起这典型的外国名字，七嘴八舌地议论起他的容貌与性格，他却只看得见那片黑色。

那黑色和今晚的一样。泼洒肩胛的浓郁的黑，似凋零似风化的碎片连续坠下，下落至仿佛无尽的透明，又在谷底浅浅地累积。李旻浩不知道还有谁会选择这样的遮掩与袒露。任何一束灯光都变成了罪恶的窥探，追逐而去的视线则是引火的绳索，验证每一份波漾的情愫。

无从知晓的心情，骤然变换的气息。回过神时，唇舌间已交换了几次呼吸。细小的甜冰被卷递到舌尖，混着薄荷叶的凉意，在齿间泻出一串清响。水融化着空气，被浇灌的却愈发焦渴，仿佛吮吸着就能使枯木逢春，再不凄凉。

他们在情热面前节节败退，狼狈地躲进更深的角落。拥挤的储物间里，爱欲无声喧嚣。李旻浩终于触摸到纺纱下那片肌肤，和想象中一样冷而柔滑；指掌亲吻过的地方则放肆跳荡着升温，好像灵魂终于屈膝肉体，又或者是一场无解的博弈。

李旻浩看着Felix向自己慢慢沦陷，像珍爱的土地渐渐没入大洋。他想，脚下的半岛和另一半球的巨大陆地，或许也该是共同湮没的结局。他们应该随时消失在漫无边际的海水，时时刻刻上升与下沉。

一滴泪砸向李旻浩眼角，接着是鼻翼，然后是唇边。咸涩的，在海平面蒸发、凝结、再蒸发、再凝结，如此反复着才抵达陌生的体内。味觉比语言更直接，像汹涌的海风吹进肋骨之间，搅得灵魂发颤。

他将人安放在地上，双手握住窄细的腰肢。月光洇在泛着油渍的毯子，Felix温和伏着身体，像一片经脉通透的叶子，明晃晃掩盖着所有不洁。李旻浩忽然憎恨起自己的好奇心，因为这就是进入的下场。步履被牵绊，紧接着就是惯性的跌落。但他无法克制。谁都没有办法。从第一次相对的视线开始，脚步就已经被刻画在前行的轨迹里。本能或是情感都不重要，因为结局只有这唯一的选项：靠近。

李旻浩一下下啄着明亮的背，从发梢到尾骨，上下勾勒出线段，又无限延长。他的好奇无穷无尽，但若没有许可，他也甘愿停留在安逸的港口，等待他日再次起航。李旻浩打捞起瘦小的身体，按入怀里轻轻摩挲着，好像珍爱着海岸边湿润的贝壳。泪水翻滚在他的肩膀，从午夜到黎明。呼吸像海浪湍急，裹挟细沙来去，不过是有声的静止。

海洋奔波累了，终于也睡进了深深的梦境。李旻浩抬起头，嘴唇印上安稳的耳垂。别在风里独自摇曳了，他想，哪怕暂时地，让我成为你的岸。如果你醒来，今天的一切不算真实，那么请答应我，别抹去孤独的痕迹。至少让我追赶到再次相识的那刻，让我看着你、靠近你，再交换言语：

「Let’s be friends.」你和我。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么看Wow都是很gay的一首名曲… 支持全世界gay吧放起来（。


End file.
